The Concubine
by Desirae Joy Wilson
Summary: Vilandra, and her relationship with Khivar and the rest of the royal family.
1. The Concubine

****

"The Concubine"

~ A whisper,

Broken, and unsettled in the night,

A forgivingness in only borrowed ways,

I am returning,

A sad homecoming,

And I fell it coming,

It's not about staying,

It's not about going,

It's only a whisper,

One I have heard and spoken back long before this,

These words do not confuse me,

And I hunger for him,

Not alone,

But not together.~

~Desirae Wilson.

A shadow splintered over the wooden floor. She hid, or was trying to hide. Strength was no defense from this hunger. This calling that surrounded her from all angles and every direction. Afraid of being caught, Vilandra walked cautiously. The murky surroundings were all around her. The princess tried not to notice, and thought of what awaited her beyond this. He spoke with no sound, beckoning her to come to him. She followed this call to where ever it might lead. Leaving the Ball, leaving her Mother, her brother, her fiance. All to find him.

Vilandra breathed heavily and softly all at the same time. Sanity was breathless tonight, she walked with no destination, traveling by a feeling, a feeling that was never confirmed to be real. A voice came from her head and told her to go, he demanded it, and so she followed.

It was there in the western field by the palace that she saw him, Khivar; before her in the moonlight. An exterior built with magic, tall and strong. She stopped for fear he would suddenly break in front of her. But he did not he only stood welcoming her with his arms. She ran to him, holding him, breathing with him, existing with him."Vilandra." He began to speak. Releasing his embrace to her slightly, she looked at him and they began again. There was nothing over this, she could stay for hours.

"Khivar, I felt you calling me, it was you wasn't it." 

"Yes,"

She kissed him again. Not alone, but not together Khivar's eyes traveled to the castle. A castle which stood tall and glistened with light and music from the party that went on inside. He wanted to be King in that castle, then he really would have everything, and Vilandra.

He took away once again releasing himself from her arms, from her touch, his lips from her beautiful face, from her charming and romantically longing disposition. She looked up at him in curiosity as he pulled away, watching him as he began to speak. "Vilandra, you must go back now."

"But you." She began, but Khivar interrupted her before she could finish.

"I'll make my entrench in a few minutes, they'll send the guards if they see your missing...go on now."

Vilandra looked back at the castle which represented everything that she hated, everything which suggested for her to forget about the man she loved, and pretend to love another. She did not want to go back but Khivar was right. She took her eyes from the castle and back to Khivar. Kissing him one last time, and looking at him one last time, she departed. Leaving a face so gentle and loving, leaving the home of his eyes that stared into hers as no other man had ever before. Being only steps away from him she was called back by the pull of his arm to hers and they wrapped themselves in another kiss, he held her face saying. "Tonight you'll be mine, will be together."

"Where is Vilandra?" King Zanith asked, looking both at his Mother, the Queen, and his wife the princess Avandrea. Neither of them new but Avandrea answered back with a joke.

"You know Vilandra, she has to be perfect. And Rath has returned, and he will be here, she's more then likely out doing the rest of us."

"Couldn't be possible." Zanith answered back to his wife, she smiled at the complement.

"There she is." The queen spoke gentle, a vary quiet women, being the queen she stayed in her place.

Vilandra came in hastily, excitement on her face, everyone assumed it was because of Rath's homecoming. When in the presence of her guest's she slowed down, realizing that there was no hurry.

Every guest had there eyes on the princess Vilandra, beauty was no comparison to her and everyone was envious. She walked up the steps holding her golden dress up as she came over each step and incline, coming to her seat and noticed the empty one on her left that would in time be filled with Rath, Vilandra sat on the left side of her Mother, Zanith was on the right side of the Queen and on the kings right was Avandrea.

The King, Queen, and two princess sat tall, straight and quiet awaiting the entrance of most of the other guests. Vilandra's eye's stayed on the entry way, waiting for Khivar to step through it and release her from the chains of being the beautiful princess Vilandra, that everyone in the room couldn't take their eyes off of. Then suddenly there he was, receiving a few stars and glances from some of the other guests, it was rumored and thought that Khivar was part of a conspiracy to overthrow the King. Zanith even looked up when Khivar sheepishly walked in, but Vilandra did not believe such rumors. Khivar looked up at the royal circle which looked at him from above. There was no time for looks though Rath was coming, a caller from the hall way came running in to the astronomical ball room and shouted with the accompaniment of horns. "General Rathues."

The room was in awe, as the tall and buff soldier walked in, straight and full of pride he received their gazes with affection. All except Khivar's, the radical conspirator seemed to hang like a shadow on the party, Rath could sense trouble, but to be proper he said nothing and did nothing. Remembering the last time that they had met Rath had almost killed him, he would have if Zanith had not stopped him.

Once to the top of the stairs he bowed, "your highnesses."

The queen and Avandrea both smiled and bowed their heads in admiration to there good friend. The King looked upon his best friend and smiledas well, grateful to all the stars that he had retuned safe from the fighting in the East. Vilandra was less enthusiastic to the man that in less then two months time would be her husband. She smiled a fake smile and looked at him, trying to have a less hating look on her face, trying to duplicate the look that she gave Khivar, but it was impossible. He sat next to her and looked at her for a moment before looking at Zanith.

"What in the hell is he doing here?"There was no love in the tone that he was speaking about Khivar. And Vilandra had a look of hate on her face that she gave warmly to her Fiance, but he did not notice.

"I don't know, he's probably here to mock at as."

"But we shall not let him ruin the night, we are here to celebrate the homecoming of our hero."Avandrea held her husbands friend Rath in the highest regards, and she was not afraid to say it, and Zanith agreed. 

Zan stood and in addressing the audience said."Friends, neighbors we are here tonight to celebrate the homecoming of a man that I hold in the highest esteem, my friend General Rathues."The crowed cheered and clapped at the mention of his name and did not stop until there King beckoned them to."And, our victory in the lands to the East."The crowed began to cheer once again, clapping at the news of victory. And continuing even as Zanith began to speak again."Now to commemorate this special occasion, there will be more music, and dancing."With that the music began to play once more louder then it had once been, to be heard for miles around.

"Would you care to dance,"Rath asked giving Vilandra his hand, she looked at him and contemplated for a moment. Realizing that it was the only way that she would be able to get down close enough to really see Khivar so she accepted warmly and openly, taking his hand, Zanith did the same only without words, he held his hand out and Avandrea accepted. once the four of them stood, Zanith looked at his Mother holding out his other arm for her.

"Oh no, I'll stay here."She answered in reply. Zanith and Avandrea came down first, then followed by Rath and Vilandra. sense it was customary for the King and Queen to dance the first dance, the real dancing music had not began yet. Once they were down to the ball room floor they took their places in lines, men on one side and woman on the other. Rath and Zanith stood next to each other as did Vilandra and Avandrea.

"Rath is very handsome." Avandrea whispered in Vilandra's direction.

"Yes, he is." She replied looking at him, but then letting her eyes soak into Khivar, who stood a few men away from the King and General.

"Then what is it, he is a good man, he will be good to you."

"I know that."

"Then what is it."

"I...I." Vilandra found herself unable to speak, seeing Khivar standing in the row across from her only a few people away from Rath and Zanith, she counted quickly ignoring Avandrea who was repeating the question that she had asked before. 1,2,3,4,5. 5 people away. She smiled now it was certain that they would dance together.

The music begins.

The women and men both turn gracefully around in a circle, then once back around head to their partners, holding hands they turn again. Avandrea with Zanith and Vilandra with Rath but to no ones behest she looks at Khivar the whole time, leaving himself to look only at her as well. Still holding hands they turn again. Then switch partners, the women moving to the right and doing the same thing with their new partners, time after time. Until the fifth time when her body turned with Khivar, when thoughts of love and what could be possessed her mind, and once again the concubine was released.


	2. The Moon of the Shadow

****

"The Moon of the Shadow"

~ Filled with being separate,

Forget all that you hold dear just to stay sane,

Watch the golden tapestry and fall with the water,

All was cold,

When darkness was met,

A word separate and wild from this one,

An experience,

A choice,

It is there that you become sane.

~ Desirae Wilson.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Vilandra sat dimly, almost forgotten. Like a shadow that hung over the moon which rested crookedly beyond her in the night sky. She looked up at it, remembering all over again, the events of that day.

Day's earlier.

A body creaked and cracked in the caves beyond the city. Vilandra had to be careful, if the wrong person discovered this secret meeting then Khivar and who knows how many others would be executed. It was that thought that kept the princess focused. The dingy walls were all around her. Above, below. And a midnight black cape shrouded around her body, as though it were a shield in this place.

Up ahead she saw the guard, she posed knowing that she could go no farther, and pulling the cape away from her, she revealed her identity.

"I need to see him."

She whispered lightly, the guard knowing his master, and the fury that would be placed upon him if he did not let her pass. He slowly removed himself from the doorway and let her go on. Vilandra bowed her head and pulled the black covering over her once more. Continuing on her journey, she entered a room, round and spaces, almost like a throne room. It was there that she waited.

From the depths of this murky place emerged Sersi, trusted second to Khivar. He was what Rath was to her brother. She noticed him out of the corner of her eye. A tall and dark man like Khivar, and also brooding, he stood at the throne, and as a princess she waited for him to speak.

"Vilandra, how nice of you to come all this way, I'm sure it's not what your highness is used to."

"You flatter me Sersi, I know not why."

"Oh good Vilandra, you are after all our savior in disguise. Bringing us news and planes from your King and Generals, your brother, your fiance."

Vilandra smiled almost frightened that he would tell her that Zan or Rath had been killed. She wasted no time to change the subject, she had never really liked Sersi, he was always so moody.

"Where is Khivar, do you know, it is adamant that I speak to him."

"He is taking care of important business, though he should be done shortly, but until then can I be of some use."

Sersi stomped his feet and walked to Vilandra, she was still as he walked around her in a circle, she was frightened but she did not show it, he slid his fingers down her neck and took hold of the button that kept her cape on. He twisted it and it fell to the floor. Revealing the princess in all her glory, sharp and tall, with tasseled like dark hair and dark eyes that could almost see through anything. A Maroon colored dress hung far past her ankles and trained down the back, but with the length of the cape you would never see that. Sersi stepped in front of her, longing over her smooth skin, touching the base of her neck lightly and flowing.

"If only I could be of some use."

He whispered faintly but that whisper was no match for Khivar's harsh yell, from behind Sersi he stood, tall in the shadows. Sersi bowed, saying words in the skin language and then walked back into the shadows from where he came.

"Khivar, I have to speak with you."

Vilandra said adamantly. Khivar said nothing, he only held his hands and arms out for Vilandra to incorporate in. Vilandra lovingly ran to them. And soft, rough grips followed her in. Tears fell at Khivar's feet, and her face grew swollen.

"What is it, what is wrong, why did you come all this way, it's dangerous."

Vilandra slipped away, fading from his arms and he could see that he was fading from her heart.

"I can never see you again."

She said, weeping in a whisper.

"What, I don't think I understand."

"Zan's moved the wedding up, It's tomorrow."

Khivar leaned his head down, thinking, contemplating what all this meant, he lifted it back up again and said.

"Will you marry him."

"I have no choice in the matter, it is not for me to decide."

Khivar turned, his body facing the shadows that were amongst them.

"After today, I can never see you again, you can never come to the castle and I will never return here."

Vilandra said no words of comfort as she turned, and began to walk away, she knew that Khivar was desperate and he knew that she would be true to Rath, no matter what the cost. He turned matching her movement almost exactly, running to her and folding her up in his arm's, like paper she could be ripped and glass could easily shatter. In his arm's he could freely cry without the hush of her family, or the disapproval of the courts. Tears fell into Khivar's hands. He kissed her, comforting her, and she acknowledged back. The mood turned to be that of lost Lovers saying good-bye or meeting again. Vilandra knew what she was doing, with every touch she felt she knew the risk, there had always been risks, risks of exposure and betrayal. But Vilandra cared not, this was the final meeting that she would share with him, her love and seducer.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Later, when Vilandra awoke, to the simple shattering sounds of her lover asleep, she knew what she had to do. In her mind she new that Khivar would never let her go, that he would find some reasoning for her to stay, and she would. That's why she decided that she had to leave now. Before he awoke, before he could stop her. She did not hesitate, gathering herself within and without, her body covered once again by her dark cape. Khivar still lay resting, and with no noise she left. But Sersi hide in the melted scenery, also covered by the shadows, he had been there since the beginning. A life-long obsession with the princess kept him there. It was an obsession that was deadly!

Once in to her surroundings, Vilandra removed her dark cape away from her face and headed for her room, but she was worried, and upset, and scratching inside herself to release all her anger. At the stairs, which was close to Zan's Study, she heard voices and couldn't help but listen. Her Mother and Zan were discussing the revolts over the skin's slavery. She memorized the conversation, slavery was an issue that she cared very much about. She heard Zan say in a tone of Hatred. "The Skins are a slave race, they always have been."

Without waiting for him to finish she burst into the room, screaming. "Zan, how would you know anything about it, you've never known slavery."

Zan turned his head, insulted by his sisters tone and words. He immediately said back in questioning words.

"And you would."

The queen looked on, not knowing exactly what had started this argument, and not knowing exactly how to stop it.

"Zan, they are people just like you and I, they shouldn't be enslaved."

Zan, the King was ready to kill his sister, he knew the rumors that his sister had a crush on the leader of the rebellion, and he wasn't going to stand for it.

"Vilandra, know your place. You are not a child, you're almost married."

"Yes, I am almost married, but that's our legacy, isn't it Zan. For the both of us, we don't get to love, we get to be loyal to our family tradition."

Zan knew what Vilandra was talking about, and he immediately hid inside of himself, weary of what his sister would say next.

"You have an arranged marriage and so will I, I may have been a child, but I still saw how unhappy you were."

In retaliation He yelled back.

"You can't marry Khivar."

"Know how could I, it's not that you got to marry Taven."

With that a single tear fell from the Kings eye's, he had forgotten. He wanted to forget forever, it was the first time that he had heard her name in over 9 years.

The Queen, realizing her son's sudden need for silence took her daughter by the arm and ordered her out of the room. Once the door had been shut from the outside, the Queen looked at her daughter. Both women were silent for a moment, before the Queen requested her daughter to come with her.

Down corridors, and hall passages, Vilandra traveled with her Mother. Down thick stone steps to a secret room, with a humming vibration in the center, once to the bottom Vilandra whispered upon site "The Granolith."

"Yes,"

Her Mother answered back. In a low tone of remembrance, she bagan to explain to her daughter.

"The Granolith has been a part of our family for thousands of years, as have the prophecies of the Jasity."

"Mother, I don't believe in destiny."

"I know that."

The Queen brought up a book with her hands, an old and thick book, and she turned to a certain page, upon reaching it she read."The Princess of Beauty, will marry a General, and it will be a loving union. And in the moon of the shadow there will be a child." The Queen looks up at her daughter, wondering if she had listened, after she knew her Mother was finished Vilandra said again.

"I don't believe in Destiny."

Vilandra turned from her mother and headed for the stairs not caring about any further information that her mother could tell her. Once she was out of earshot, the Queen, still holding the book, whispered. "You Will." She tilted her head back down to the pages and in her mind she read on. "A traitor will come, a slave who steals the love from the castle, and buries its walls in blood, leaving behind no survivors." The Queen sighs, she knows that her daughter does love Rath, and she will love him truly as a women loves a man, but Cavor, she knows that he has clouded her judgment, and he will destroy her, and everything that her family stands for.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Morning came quickly, and a night of no sleep passed hastily. Vilandra awoke to the nervousness of her maids. They cloaked themselves in white shawls and spun their hair in weaves, like grain long and flowing, hiding their faces. For this was there mistresses day.

The maids awoke her, and quickly prepared her for the ceremony, all the while she kept repeating to herself that she did not believe in destiny, she did not believe in destiny. The maids pulled her hair back tight but let the rest flow down her back, in its lovely shades, she wore a dress that hung in silver beads, heavy it was but traditional for a Princess.

When the preparations were finished Zan arrived, in his medals and his bronze attitude, overbearing to the honor that he showed her, he smiled and held out his hand, almost as if he knew she might not take it. But she did, not frowning but smiling back. His hand mounted below hers and both siblings stood tall and almost proud, acting as though they respected the manner in which they were taught to act in. Together they walked down the great halls and stone steps of the castle, silent and proud.

Vilandra, for once was not thinking of Khivar, she was adorned with Lace, that covered her face and body, and on her brothers arm she found a strange comfort. Perhaps, it came from Zan, he himself had been married in the same circumstances that she would be. Or perhaps this new found strength came from Rath himself, she knew that he loved her. And she did have feelings for him.

Suddenly as she was thinking she realized that she had lost track of time, and before she knew it the two doors had swung open and reveled a cathedral of people, Men and women of all importance, gathered in row after row, watching the beautiful Vilandra, princess and daughter to the highest Royal family that their world's had ever seen.

Vilandra, now fully aware of where she was and what she was doing, slowly turned her head and brought her mouth to Zan's ear. Whispering Apologetically. "I'm Sorry."

He answered back with the simple. "I know."

Vilandra smiled at her brothers words and looked ahead to Rath, with excitement and joy, the first time she realized since her fathers death years before. A bright calm surrounded her and she suddenly realized that she was doing the right thing.

Later that night, a married Vilandra and Rath left the ball held in their honor early, stealing away to Vilandras chamber, it was there that in some cases they just met, following each other through movements and sways. Gracefully going inside each other, and releasing The Moon of the Shadow.

Vilandra sat dimly, almost forgotten. Like a shadow that hung over the moon which rested crookedly beyond her in the night sky. She looked up at it, remembering all over again, the event's of that day.

She held her stomach, cradling the child that was created there. A silent creature growing inside her. Rath's child. She looked down at herself, then back out the window, the stairs were risen tonight, and Venus hung beyond. From behind her she heard a rustling in the blankets and she looked back at Rath. He lifted her end of the blankets, greeting her to come back in. She smiled and took the invitation. Rejoining her husband in his loving and ancient like arms.


End file.
